Capitán de una historia de amor
by Rumys
Summary: Empieza el instituto y con ello, el estatus de popularidad y la importabcia de ocultar secretos a todo el mundo... si quereis saber mas entrar y reiros un rato...:
1. Chapter 1

CAPITÁN DE UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR

**Holaaaaa! soy nueva en esta página y me ha costado muchas gotas de sudor y la ayuda de Joke (por cierto muchísimas gracias :) poder publicar esta historia.**

**Bueno solo decir que los personajes aquí presentes son de la autora J.K Rowiling (no me acuerdo si se escribe asi jeje) y eso que espero que os guste.**

Era 1 de Septiembre y el instituto Hogwards comenzaba, este era de la alta sosciedad, la crem de la crem...

Por las altas puertas de roble del enorme edificio central surgieron cinco chicas con el uniforme del colegio, falda negra ligeramente por medio muslo, ni demasiado larga ni demasiado corta, una blusa blanca y una corbata roja y amarilla, con el símbolo del instituto, un fenix dorado.

Caminaron por los campos hasta llegar a la zona de deporte, subieron a las gradas del campo de fútbol, se sentaron tirando las cosas por el suelo.

-Habeis visto a ese chico... el de la clase de al lado... - las cuatro chicas se quedaron pensativas- el que va a la clase de Hermione...- dijo una chica pelirroja de ojos café.

-¿Quién¿ese tal Harry no se que ?- preguntó un poco con desgana una rubia con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Parvati... se llama Harry Potter y es guapísimo- puantilizó la pelirroja.

-No dudo de tus gustos Ginny, pero he visto mejores.

-Y vosotras qué, os gusta alguien...-preguntó Ginny.- Luna?

Esta negó con la zabeza haciendo que su pelo rubio se moviese con gracia.

-Lavender?

-No sé no sé, hay mucha gente nueva... ya veremos dentro de unos dias- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Y tu Herm, hay alguien que te haga ¡Tilín! - La aludida levantó sus ojos marrones del libro que tenía en su regazo.

-A mi lo único que me hace Tilín es la enorme biblioteca de dos plantas... no sabía que había pasado tantas cosas desde que me fui...- dijo casi en un susurro.

Las cuatro amigas comenzaron a reirse, al escuchar el primer comentario de la castaña.

-Vamos a ver Hermi! llegas de nuevo al instituto lleno de gente nueva y de tios buenos y solamente te gusta la biblioteca- dijo Parvati aun riendose.

Hermione también sonrió, estaba acostumbrada, era cierto que había mucha gente nueva... y era cierto que había vuelto a entrar en el instituto después de volver a la ciudad, pero la nueva biblioteca era sorprendentemente perfecta, cada lampara, cada silla, cada montón de libros nuevos..

-Cuando aparezca ese chico que me dejará sin respiración, será cuando me preocupe, yo ahora paso de esos rollos- dijo levantándose- bueno me voy a la biblioteca que luego tengo entrenamiento... hasta luego chicas.

El equipo de fútbol entró en el campo llamando la atención de las chicas, estos las miraron un breve momento y avanzaron hasta la mitad del campo, de entre ellos se adelantó un chico moreno de ojos vedes intenso, con un balón en las manos.

-Mirad! es él... es ese Harry- dijo Ginny muy emocionada.

Hermione la miró y rodó los ojos, después comenzó a descender las gradas ignorando a los jugadores.

-¡Bien!- gritó Harry- como el capitán aun no ha llegado empezaremos con el entrenamiento intensivo, quiero doscientas flexiones.

-¡Potter!- gritó una voz que arrastraba las palabras- como pretendes empezar un entrenamiento sin correr la media hora de calentamiento- la voz provenia desde la entrada del campo.

Hermione se quedó en el último escalón de las gradas observando al chico que tenía un poco más allá, rubio alto, atlético, con una semi sonrisa irresistible y unos ojos grises preciosos.

-¡Draco! si no llegases tan tarde te encargarías tu que para algo eres el capitán-gritó Harry- acercaté y lo haces tu.

Hermione aun un poco aturdida ante aquel ángel bajó el último escalón llamando la atención del ruio, esta iba a pasar de largo ignorandolo, cuando el chico se puso delante de ella,

-Dile a tus "_amiguitas_" que no queremos público en los entrenamientos- dijo dándole un enfasi despectivo a la palabra _amiguitas_.

La castaña frunció el ceño..

-Mis amiguitas se quedarán donde a ellas les de la gana, que para eso es un pais libre, y si quieres que se vayan... vas tu! y se lo dices que yo no soy la mensajera de nadie.

Dicho esto se fué con la cabeza bien alta.

_"Pche! quién se cree ese superficial para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, ese chico es nuevo , sino sabría quien soy y todo lo que ocurrio... aun la gente lo sabe... que clase de gente está entrando en el instituto"_

Hogwards era conocido por la gente conocido por la gente gentil y hay estaba ese imbécil...

-Oye que le has dicho a esa chica- dijo un compañero de Draco de ojos azules celeste y pelo negro.

-Me ha vacilado.

Todos los que lo oyeron lo miraron con una sonrisa, conocían a Draco Malfoy por su impenetrable reputación, aquel o aquella que le vacilaba tendría por seguro una venganza... a las chicas que lo ignoraban, el las conseguia, las utilizaba y las tiraba (N/A que cruel verdad... ya se le bajarán los humos a este).

Esa tia se iba a enterar de quién era Draco Malfoy.

Caminó por los largos pasillos de la biblioteca pasando junto a grupitos que cuchicheaban y reían, es que nadie les había dicho que en las bibliotecas se iba para estudiar... con lo grande que era el instituto se iban precisamente al lugar donde menos ruido se debía hacer, se sentó junto a una de las grandes ventanas abrió su libro y comenzó a leer, pero a los pocos minutos su cerebro no pudo más y comenzo a pensar en ese chico rubio... cerró el libro con fuerza y se pasó una mano por su pelo castaño...

-Maldito engreido de ojos grises- dijo en un susurro.

-Qué le pasa a mis ojos?

Hermione levantó la mirada y con gran fastidio se encontró con el chico rubio.

-Que pasa que no contestas

Hermione se humedeció los labios y se levantó.

-Mira chaval no te creas el ombligo del mundo... referencia a ojos grises hay muchas y eso no quiere decir que sean los tuyos... egocéntrico.- Dicho esto cogió sus libros y se fué dejando a un Draco confundido y un ego herido.

Caminaba con un poco de prisa hacia su habitación, cuando llegó tiró sus cosas con rabia al suelo, luego se tumbó en su cama.

-Maldito rubiales...

No tardó mucho en dormirse, cuando se despertó con un sobresalto miró sorprendida el reloj, Llegaba tarde al entrenamiento de baloncesto, se cambió a toda velocidad y cogiendo su bolsa de deporte se fue a gimnasio... llegó un poco agotada, había sido como un precalentamiento.

-Hermione llegas tarde.- le dijo en un tono severo la entrenadora del equipo.

-Lo siento

-Espero que no se repita, no esta bien visto que la capitana del equipo llegue tarde.

Hermione la ignoró y se acercó a Ginny que le sonreia desde la hilera de chicas que esperaban instrucciones.

-Bueno ahora que estamos todas, comenzaré presentandoos a vuestra capitana Hermione Jane Granger si teneis alguna duda y yo no estoy se lo preguntais a ella vale?- todas asintieron conformes- y ahora hablaré de nuestro primer partido que será dentro de un mes exacto...

-Contra quien jugamos entrenadora?- preguntó una chica muy alta que se encontraba cerca de Hermione.

-Contra las Beaxbaton

-Contra esas pijas!- dijeron algunas al unisono

-No las juzgueis por la apariencia... ellas pueden parecer lo que quieran pero han consegui dos de las cinco copas de la temporada.

-Entrenadora me he enterado que también dentro de un mes los del equipo de fútbol tienen un partido y los del equipo contra los que se enfrentan se quedarán en Hogwarts- dijo Ginny super informada.

La profesora le sonrió

-Eso no debería de saberlo usted señorita Weasly pero sí es cierto, el equipo de fútbol se enfrentará contra los búlgaros Drumstrang.

-Drumstrang?- dijo Hermione- pero si ese equipo es de primera division los van a machacar.

-Por eso mismo el director ha decidido que sea un partido amistoso y que luego se queden a dormir... Pero bueno ahora vamos a entrenar que para eso habeis venido aquí.

Parvati caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del instituto, acababa de recoger unas cosas de la taquilla y se dirigía hacia su habitación antes de que cerrasen las puertas del edificio, andubo asta que escuchó unas voces en un de las esquinas se acercó (N/A ¡COTILLA!) paró en el borde de la esquina y escuchó, las voces estaban un poco alejadas pero el eco del edificio vacio aumentaba el sonido de las voces.

-... he averiguado todo lo que me pediste y no he encontrado nada malo... digamos que es perfecta- dijo una voz que no le parecia nada conocida.

Oyó como la otra persona maldecía por lo bajo.

-No es posible... ¿nada de nada?... no se... sus padres han estado en la cárcel? son pobres y ella trabaja los fines de semana para pagarse el instituto?- preguntó esa voz un poco esperanzado

-Draco ya te he dicho que nada de nada, se llama Hermione Jane Granger Galia (N/A esq como no se cual es su segundo apellido le he puesto este que nombre que me encanta)

-Granger Galia? de que me suena esos apellidos.

-Su padre tiene un famoso bufet de abogados y su madre es una de las mejores doctoras de toda la región... lo siento pero es rica y mucho, además de que tiene la nota media mas alta del colegio... junto a la tuya.

-Como es posible? pero ella no es nueva?

-No, parece que ya estubo en este instituto antes...

-Mierda! como voy a destruirla ahora? necesito encontrar algún punto debil.

Parvati se quedó estática durante unos minutos, hasta que sigilosamente salió de allí por la otra puerta del colegio, se diridió corriendo a su cuarto.

**Qué? intriga no? bueno espero que os haya gustado y mandadme muxos RR porfa plis**

**Un beso a todos los lectores.**

**Rumys.**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2:

**hOOOLAA perdón por la tardanza pero me enteraba de un pimiento para poder publicar sorry, bueno espero que os guste…**

El entrenamiento había sido demasiado exagerado, la profesora se había pasado un poquito... bastante!, aun tenía el pelo mojado de la larga ducha fría, no tenía ni ganas de secárselo. Llegó a su cuarto y encontró a sus amigas sentadas cada una en una cama.

-¿Qué pasa? a que vienen esas caras...-preguntó preocupada al ver lo serias que estaban sus amigas.

-Hermi- dijo Pansy acercándose a ella y haciéndola sentar en la silla que había al lado del balcón que había en la habitación.- Parv se ha enterado de algo muy fuerte...

-Si es de algún ligue no estoy para...

-No que va! se trata de ese chico rubio del campo, se llama Draco y me he enterado de que te ha estado investigando para poder destruirte... ese chico no es normal

Hermione miró asombrada a sus amigas.

-Pero yo que le he hecho a ese imbecil.

-Exactamente eso- dijo de repente Lavender.- he investigado sobre él, llegó el año pasado y en un mes ya tenía una enorme reputación, dicen que es como "el intocable" ningún chico se mete con él y todas las chicas quieren estar con él...

-Típico de un engreído como ese...

-No Hermione es peor dicen que si alguien lo molesta no para hasta destruirlo, dicen que a varias chicas las destruyó utilizándolas y luego hizo lo posible para que su estancia en el instituto fuese la peor, ahora esas chicas ya no están, se fueron a los pocos meses de empezar el curso... no lo entiendes, quiere echarte del instituto.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Pues que lo intente a mi ya me da igual la reputación, yo la perdí hace mucho y eso a mi me resbala.

La castaña se levantó de la silla y salió al balcón se apoyó en la balaustrada. Sus amigas se unieron a ella.

-Hermione no te busques problemas hace poco que volviste...- dijo Pansy colocándose a su lado.

Herm respiró profundamente y miró a su alrededor lo que vio en frete de ella la dejo estática, en la habitación de enfrente cuatro chicos se reían de algo que solamente ellos entendían. En ese momento uno de ellos rubio miró hacia el balcón y vio asomadas a las cinco amigas, salió con una sonrisa prepotente en sus labios.

-Pero mira quién tenemos aquí... qué pasa que te gusta espiar las habitaciones de la gente?

Hermione se cabreó... se creía demasiado ese chico.

-Si a esa pocilga la llamas habitación, ¡No! no estaba espiando tu habitación, y no te creas el centro del mundo porque no lo eres... egocéntrico.

El rubio la miró borrando su sonrisa de los labios.

Dicho esto la castaña entró en el cuarto junto a sus amigas, cerró la puerta y la persiana.

Draco entró de nuevo al cuarto.

-Vaya con la chica no?- dijo Dean sonriendo tontamente.

-Si antes tenía alguna clase de remordimiento sobre lo que le iba a hacer, ahora la voy a aplastar como a una cucaracha.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que ninguno dijese nada.

-¿Sabéis que?- dijo rompiendo el silencio Dean- mañana llega un chico nuevo que se quedará en esta habitación.

Draco se sentó en uno de los tres pufs que habían en la cuarto.

-Y que tiene de interesante ese chico?- preguntó el rubio intentando parecer interesado.

-Pues, es hermano de una de las amigas de esa tal Hermione... creo que es hermano de la pelirroja.

Ante esta revelación el chico sonrió, _"muy pero que muy interesante... creo que él me va a ayudar a destruir a esa niñata" _

Mientras en el cuarto de las chicas.

A la mente de Ginny vino una noticia que quería soltar durante todo el día.

-A que no sabes que chico llega mañana Mione?

-No me interesa ningún chico "súper ultra mega guai"- dijo sarcástica.

-No Hermi... ¡Es Roooonnn!!! -dijo emocionada. Hermione casi se cae al suelo del susto.

-Pe...pero si Ron estaba con tu hermano Charlie, perdido por el mundo.

Ya pero, ahora no, y llega mañana, no es súper.

Hermione se puso seria

-Si es súper- dijo sin emoción alguna.

-No te hace ilusión?... pero si él siempre se ha portado muy bien contigo.

-Ginny, tu hermano ayudó a que se crearan rumores sobre mi hace dos años, por eso me marché.

-Pero si mi hermano dijo cosas buenas de ti.

-Sí cosas que solo sabíamos él y yo y que poco después sabía todo el instituto.

Ginny se quedó callada no lo recordaba, pero era cierto que se habló mucho de Hermione ese año.

**Bueno aquí termina el capi, muchas gracias por todos vuestros RR… besitos!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3:

_**Ola me gustaria antes que nada hacer una aclaración: En el primer capotulo aparece Luna, quiero deciros que es un fallo mio ya que no es Luna la que aparecerá en este FanFic sino Pansy Parkinson Ok? siento liaros pero e intentado cambiarlo y no he podido... bueno ahora si que sí espero que disfruteis... para las mas cortitas LunaPansy Pakinson (esto va por ti Bea JEJEJE)**_

_-Sí cosas que solo sabíamos él y yo y que poco después sabía todo el instituto._

_Ginny se quedó callada no lo recordaba, pero era cierto que se habló mucho de Hermione ese año._

El día era más caluroso que el anterior, Hermione se levantó sudando, no había dormido en toda la noche pensando que de nuevo vería a Ron después de aquella despedida.

**"Flash Back"**

_-El vuelo número 154-A destino Italia saldrá en media hora, por favor pasajeros con destino a Italia envarquen por la puerta 19- _la voz del altavoz que repetia el mensaje en cinco idiomas diferentes hizo que una castaña saliera de sus tormentosos pensamientos.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del aeropuerto, analizando la situación, estaba a punto de coger un avión hacia Italia, pasaría un año o incluso más con ella y no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer después, tenia que reconocerlo estaba nerviosa y tenia un miedo tremendo, se iba a alejar de sus mejores amigas por culpa de un capullo y una buscona que no la conocia ni su madre (N/A eso es ciero porque quien es Sara Evans?).

Por enésima vez miró el villete de viaje que tenía en sus manos, respiró ondo y se colocó en la fila de los viajeros que estaban a puntto de envarcar al avión.

-¡Hermione!

La castaña se giró ante la llamada de su nombre, contempló asombrada a Ron que se acercaba corriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con el tono más agrio que su boca podia decir.

El pelirrojo la miró con pesadumbre, pero cambió la expresion enseguida.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que te marchabas, me he enterado por Pravati?!- casi le gritó.

-Primero...-dijo con voz severa- ni se te ocurra levantarme la voz, segundo no te lo dije porque no te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer y tercero no me montes ninguna escenita.

-Hermione se que te hice daño pero no puedes pasar por alto todo lo que pasamos juntos, lo siento y lo sabes te lo he dicho te lo he repetido durante varias semanas.

Hermione continuó su camino pero Ron se lo impidió cogiendola por el brazo.

-Ron dejame marcharme- le suplicó la castaña- dejame de una vez, no sabes hasta que punto he sufrido no te lo puedes ni imaginar, quiero que esto termine aqui y ahora quiero que me olvides y asi yo podre olvidarte.

El chico la soltó despacio entre dolido ante las palabras de la que un dia fue su novia, su mejor amiga... todo para él.

-De acuerdo... pero antes quiero pedirte algo...

La castaña esperó a que él hablara.

-... si nos volvemos a ver... por favor dame otra oportunidad, si tu ya no piensas igual en mi lo entendere pero si es todo lo contrario te pido por favor qu eme des otra oportunidad.

Hermione se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adios Ron- dicho esto entró por la puerta de embarque.

**"Fin de Flash Back"**

Bajó a desañunar un poco aturdida la cafetería estaba casi vacia, era muy temprano para que una persona normal se levantase a esa hora... (N/A doy por hecho que sabeis que Hermione no es normal.. jejeje)

Cogió una bandeja, puso una botellita de leche y un donut no tenía nada de hambre, se sentó en una mesa apartada y comenzó a comer en silencio y despacio, cuando terminó se dió cuenta que aun quedaba media hora para empezar las clases.

Se fué a la pista de fútbol y se tumbó en el cesped que a esa hora estaba fresco, el sol estaba ya en lo alto y hacía un calor agobiante, Hermone se desabrochó los tres primeros botones de la blusa. Pensó en todo lo que le había ocurrido en aquel curso en el que ella cambió radicalmente, siempre había sido la santa, la empollona y la que nunca hacía nada fuera de lo estricto o lo necesario... sin embargo apareció Ron que se fijó en ellla, que la cambió, que la volvió loca por él... aun recordaba su primera vez, cuando se acostó con Ron y lo que conllevó después, él cada vez la quería mas sin embargo, en un momento todo se fué a pique ya que Ron le contó a sus amigos las noches que ellos quedaban juntos... poco tiempo después todo el instituto se había enterado... y luego apareció ella y lo estropeo aun mas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza hacíendose a la idea de que lo volvería a ver y que debía de ser fuerte más que en toda su visa.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se levantó, caminó hacia la salida y cuando iba a cruzarla se topó con el chico rubio.

-Lo que me faltaba para empezar bien el día- dijo Hermione.

-No hace falta que seas tan agresiva de buena mañana- le dijo con voz calmada.

Herm lo esquivó he intentó marcharse, pero el rubio la cogió del brazo la acercó a él y se aproximó a su oido.

-Estás mucho mejor con la blusa asi.

Dicho esto se separó de ella y se dirigió a la puerta de los vestuarios.

Hermione se miró la blusa y se dió cuenta que se le veía parte del sujetador blanco.

-Será cerdo- se abotonó los botones y marchó a recoger sus cosas en la cantina.

El escandalo llegaba hasta la cantina, chicas silvando, y chicos flipando, Hermione salio de la cafeteria y se fue a la entrada del edificio allí miró fuera, como no veia nada se acercó aun mas, cuando estubo lo suficientemente cerca vió que era aquello que armaba tanto alboroto.

Ante ella había un precioso descapotable negro, se notaba que era nuevo las llantas brillaban, las enormes llamas que llevaban tatuada en los laterales del coche, parecían decir ¡CUIDADO QUE QUEMO! (n/a ¿cÓmO? oO jeje)

Se puso de puntillas para ver quien era el dueño de ese espléndido coche y el mundo se le cayó encima, a un par de metros de donde ella se encontraba había un chico que mediria el metro ochenta con unas gafas de sol, vestía el uniforme del instituto pero lo llevaba llevaba la cimeseta por fuera dandole un toque macarra, su pelo era pelirrojo y estaba desordenado, sonrio al ver el espectaculo que estaba dando y entendiendo que él no se daba ni cuenta del alboroto que estaba montando.

-¡¡¡¡¡Rooonnnn!!!- gritó la voz de Ginny por algun sitió- te he hechado de menos- dijo lanzandose a los brazos de su sonriente hermano.

-Habeis visto a esa... quien se cree que es...- preguntó una chica a su lado... (N/A ENVIDIOSA! ya te gustaria a ti lanzarte sobre ese tio jejejej)

-Es su hermana...idiota- dijo Hermione antes de abanzar para quedar cara a cara de Ron, la gente comenzó a dispersarse cuando escucharon el timbre del comienzo de las clases.

Los ojos azules de Ron contemplaron a Hermione durante bastante tiempo.

-Estooo yo si eso me voy, luego te veo- dijo Ginny despidiendose de su hermano.

El silencio los inundó.

-Hola- consiguió articular la garganta de Hermione.

Ron continuó mirandola detenidamente sin decir palabra.

-¿Qué?- Dijo la castaña totalmente incómoda

-Nada que sigues siendo igual de preciosa que siempre- Ron sonrió ante su propio comentario y se acercó a Hermione, esta se quedo donde estaba.

-Menuda has montado con tu llegada...

-Hay gente que aun me conoce despues de que me fuera-dijo como si así lo esplicase todo

Hermione se acercó a el con una sonrisa y lo abrazó, el pelirrojo respondió también abrazandola.

-Te he hechado muchisimo de menos- dijo el chico

-Yo tambien sobretodo desde que entré.

Se separaron, Hermione lo contempló y supo lo que el le iba a pedir y que ella tanto necesitaba en ese momento.

-¿Puedo besarte?- le dijo con cierta timidez

Ella como repuesta se acercó mas a él y juntó sus labios con los suyos.

Hermione sabía que ese beso era importante era el recuerdo de todo el pasado pero la prueba de que no volverían a estar juntos como algo más que amigos... y ese recuerdo la hizo mas fuerte.

**Rumys: Holaaaaa! veo que a la mayoria de la gente le gusta este fic a si que me alegro... **


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4:

_**Olaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Que tal, por fin he podido publicar, os habiso antes que nada,de que no he tenido tiempo para nada por consiguiente no he revisado este capítulo y no tengo el programa para corregir, es decir que hay muuuuuchas faltas, perdonadme pero es que he tenido que sacar tiempo de debajo de las piedras para publicar este capítulo...**_

-Draco mira ese es el chico nuevo que se quedara en nuestro cuarto- dijo Harry cuando la gente comenzó a marcharse.

-A ese se nota que tiene pasta (N/A osease dinero, money, gita como querais llamarlo jejej) y buen gusto para los coches- dijo con una media sonrisa que se le borró al instante.

Harry también se dió cuenta la única que se había quedado había sido una Hermione que contemplaba al chico nuevo seriamente.

-Lo conoce? -preguntó el moreno para si mismo, pero en voz alta

La respuesta vino en seguida cuando Hermione se acercó mas a él y lo beso con ganas, el chico correspondió al beso con ganas. Cuando se separaron se acercaron al coche y subieron despues se marcharon.

-O sea que si lo conoce.

-O eso o esta tia es muy rapida...-dijo con el cejo fruncido- de todas formas ese tio definitivamente me va a ayudar a destruirla.

Ron circulaba a una velocidad alarmante, Hermione no parecía que le importarse, incluso quien la viese diria que se lo estaba pasando muy pero que muy bien.

-No te da miedo la velocidad?- preguntó Ron mirandola tras sus gafas de sol para luego mirar al frente.

Hermione se rió como si la pregunta fuese absurda.

-Para nada al reves me encanta.

Como si le estubiese dando iniciativas Ron cogió un camino recto y metio la cuarta marcha el coche aceleró en unos pocos segundos casi a doscientos por hora... al ver que el camino se terminaba un poco mas allá redujo enseguida la marcha, volvió a desviarse y paró en una explanada donde no había mas que unos cuantos árboles dispersos.

-A donde me has traido- preguntó un tanto asustada Hermione.

-Tranquila... mira detrás, la chica miró y sonrió al ver una enorme mansión a unos diez metros del valle.

Bajaron del coche y fueron a la casa, entraron por la puerta abierta y pasaron por un enorme pasillo, Hermione contemplaba asombrada las distintas estatuas y tapices con escenas de antiguas cacerias.

-Esto es increible-dijo sorprendida.

-Verdad? pues espera a ver la piscina

Se dirijieron a una puerta cristalera que había en la zona norte de la mansión, sorprendentemente toda la casa estaba vacía y solamente el ruido de sus pasos se escuchaba. Cuando la chica iba a preguntar las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta sin poder salir, contempló con gran asombro el enorme jardín que había en la parte trasera de la mansión, la piscina era extremadamente grande tenía una pequeña islita en el centro con un árbol.

Se acercó.

-Esto es...-no consiguió encontrar las palabras que pudiesen describir ese enorme lugar lleno de diferentes plantas y arboles de tamaños y colores variados.

-Ven vamos a darnos un chapuzón.

-Pe...pero no me he traido biquini ni bañador.

Ron la miró con una sonrisa.

-Y no tienes ropa interior o que?-preguntó como si fuese lo mas obvio

Hermione se sonrojó notoriamente.

-Claro que tengo pero no me voy a bañar.

-O te tiras tu o te tiro yo con ropa incluida

Ron se quitó el uniforme y se quedó en boxer, la miró de reojo y se tiró al agua buceó durante un rato y salió mas allá.

-Entras o salgo para que te tires.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente.

-Vale pero date la vuelta.

Ron levantó una ceja pero le hizo caso y se dió la vuelta para seguir buceando.

Hermione se quitó la ropa y se tiró, en poco tiempo Ron se acercó a ella.

-Ves como no es tan vergonzoso?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica y luego le hecho agua.

Pasaron asi casi toda la mañana despues salieron para secarse ya habían terminado las clases pero Hermione no se habia acordado de su falta, se vistieron y marcharon al coche, Ron subió el techo plegable y puso en marcha el motor en unos segundos ya estaban de vuelta hacia el colegio.

-Me ha encantado tu casa cuando te has mudado?-preguntó poco tiempo después Hermione.

Ron la miró de reojo y se rió.

-No es mi casa

-Es de tus padres? es inceible que se hayan mudado de esa casa tan bonita que tienen a esta tan grande.

Ron volvió a reirse.

-Tampoco era de mis padres.

El corazón de Hermione bombeó con fuerza.

-Entonces de quién era?- preguntó asustada

-Pues la verdad... no tengo ni idea.

-¡¿Qué?!- consiguió articular la castaña.- nos hemos colado en una mansión, eso... eso es añanamiento de morada... Ron estas loco?

El pelirrojo la miró totalmente serio

-Sí loco por tí- con esto metió de nuevo marcha

El silencio los inundó durante todo el trayecto, Hermione estaba enfadada con él por no haberle dicho donde iban, pero su respuesta la había dejado sin habla.

Cuando Ron paró el coche miró a Hermione.

-Se... que no tengo ya oportunidad contigo, pero si alguna vez cambias de idea...- se calló y contempló los ojos marrones de Hermione- yo te esperaré hasta que vea que te has enamorado de otro... yo voy a estar hay cuando me necesites...

Hermione lo miró reprimiendo las lágrimas, se acercó y le dió un lebe beso en los labios aceptando lo que él le decía, después salió del coche y se dirigió hasta su cuarto, cerró la puerta con cuidado aun sabiendo que sus amigas iban a estar hay esperando una explicación. Sin embargo pasó de largo y salió al balcón, se encontró con la mirada gris de Draco que estaba apollado en la barandilla.

Se sentó apoyada en la pared y comenzó a llorar, le importó poco que su enemigo la viese, le importó muy poco que sus amigas estubiesen observandola desde la puerta.

-Herm...-dijo Pansy acercándose a la chica

Hermione se abrazó a su amiga

-Pansy... no puedo... yo ya no puedo más...

Parvati se percató de la presencia de Draco que miraba seriamente a Hermione.

-¡¡Oye tu!!- el chico la miró- que pasa te gustan los espectáculos o que? ya te estas largando.

La chica esperó algún comentario del chico pero este sorprendiendo a todas e incluso a él mismo entró de nuevo al cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-Ven Hermi cuentanos que te ha pasado...-dijo Lavender ayudandola a entrar a la habitación.

Hermione simplemente les contó como se sentía después de reencontrarse con Ron y lo que él le había dicho.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Herm?- le preguntó Ginny.

-No lo se Ginny, tu hermano me hizo mucho daño aquel año antes de irse.

-Pero que fué lo que pasó exactamente- continuó Pansy

-Aquel año recordareis que yo no era nada conocida en este instituto y la verdad no me importaba en absoluto, sim embargo pocos meses después de que conociese a tu hermano gracias a tí, él me pidió de salir yo estaba encantada, me gustaba Ron, desde siempre me gustó, salimos durante dos años en los cuales pasaron muchas cosas entre nosotros... una de ellas es que en el último baile de navidad me acosté con él.

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron calladas, muy sorprendidas.

-Te... te acostaste con Ron- dijo Lavender ahora con una sonrisa- entonces aquellos rumores eran ciertos.

Hermione se puso a llorar.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo Lav

-Veis a partir de ese dia me conocieron.- continuó Hermione.

-Pues yo no escuché ninguna clase de rumor-Dijo Pansy

-Porque tu llegaste tiempo despues, llegaste para el baile de San Valentín cuando el rumor ya no era tan conocido.

-Pero que dijeron en el rumor?- preguntó Ginny que no se estaba enterando de nada.

-Digamos que tu hermano y yo eramos...- Hermione se puso roja- creativos.

Lavender no aguantó y comenzó a reirse.

-Hermione lo siento que me ria, pero creativos es demasiado santo para lo que se dijo.

Hermione sonrió tambien un poco avergonzada.

-Entonces aquello de las fresas era verdad?- dijo Pravati sonriendo.

La castaña asintió.

-Después de los rumores pasó lo que me hizo marcharme del instituto- concluyó totalmente seria- lo que hizo que cambiara para siempre.

**Flash Back**

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del instituto rumbo a la pequeña biblioteca de la zona norte del edificio, sus pensamientos volaban recordando que se encontraría con Ron esa noche, el dia de san Valentín. Llegó a la biblioteca sonriendo ampliamente, se sentó en una silla y comenzó a estudiar, las horas, Hermione miró su reloj y casi le da algo... como no se diese prisa las demás la matarían, recogió sus cosas, salió corriendo.

Llegó a su habitación y vió a sus amigas que la miraron enfadada.

-Tu crees que estas son horas Hermione, el baile empieza a las diez y ya son las nueve y diez- dijo una morena con un precioso vestido azul pálido.

-Lo siento... lo siento... ui! que vestido mas bonito Lavender.

-No cambies de tema Hermione, venga vistete ya!

Hermione no dijo nada mas, cogió su vestido color azul que estaba extendido en su cama y entro al baño para ducharse y cambiarse a la media hora ya estaba lista, gracias a la ayuda de sus tres amigas.

-Por cierto Ginny ha llamado-dijo Pansy que se peinaba su ya extremadamente liso pelo.

-Como se encuentra?- preguntó la castaña- que tal va con la gripe.

-Me ha dicho que mal y que odia a todos los asquerosos germenes existentes en la tierra o algo asi.

Hermione se rió. (N/A si quereis saber como es el bestido de Hermione buscad el videoclip de El vestido azul de Floricienta...)

Ya eran las diez y las cuatro amigas esperaban a sus respectivas parejas en el gimnasio del instituto, Lavender se marchó solamente entrar al lugar, poco tiempo después aprecieron las parejas de Pansy y Parvati. Hermione prefirió quedarse cerca de la entrada para ver mejor si Ron llegaba.

Poco a poco llegaron las once... Ron no llegaba... las doce y no aparecía, en varias ocasiones intentaron sacarla a bailar, pero ella se negaba, incluso sus amigas intentaron convencerla, pero Hermione esperó hasta las dos de la madrugada, se sentía angustiada, y si a Ron le había ocurrido algo malo... si lo habían robado o le habían pegado. La castaña desistió, no se despidió de nadie, caminó despacio por los pasillos. Una voz muy conocidas la hizo asomarse al exterior del edificio con mucho sigilo.

-Sara... tenemos que entrar a ti te estan esperando y yo tengo una preciosa novia que me espera...

-Solo un ratito mas

Hermione vió como la chica llamada Sara que no tendria mas edad que la castaña se acercaba peligrosamente a Ron acorralandolo en una esquina.

-Sara... me dijiste que querias hablar de las clases de quimica- aliviada, Hermione vio como Ron la apartaba.

-Y que crees que es esto... Química- sijo riendose de su propio chiste-Ron no te pido nada mas que un simple beso- Sara se acerco aun mas a Ron pegandose totalmente a él.

-Sara...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que la susodicha se lanzó a los labios del pelirrojo, subió la pierna hasta la cintura de él. Ron pareció titubear al principio pero al notar el último gesto de la chica la cogió de la cintura y la pegó, (N/A si es que se podía mas) a él.

Hermione respiró asustada, no podia estar pasando eso, Ron no podia estar besando asi a esa chica, no podia estar destrozando a Hermione asi sin mas.

Reprimio todas sus lágrimas, reprimio su sorpresa y ante todo reprimio el odio que se estaba inundando en su mente y en su corazó, respiró varias veces escondida tras una de las primeras columnas, despues salio con la cabeza bien alta y se acerco a ellos.

-Que Ron, te estas divirtiendo?- dijo con voz totalmente seria.

El chico se separó de Sara como si lo quemara su sola presencia.

-Hermione no...

-Como digas que no es lo que parece, te juro que te mato... y no lo digo de coña.

Se percató de la sonrisa de triunfo de Sara. Hermione se acercó a ella.

-Sabes me das pena- dijo la castaña- me das lastima por que eres una cualquiera que solo puede conseguir a los novios de los demás.

Sara dejó de sonreir.

-La pena me la das tu, popular, inteligente, Hermione, que se siente cuando alguien mejor que tu te quita a tu novio.

Hermione sonrió malumorada, despues levantó el puño y le dió un puñetazo en la nariz a Sara, esta calló al suelo con la nariz ensangrentada.

-¿¡¡¡Estas loca!!!?- preguntó Ron asustado- te pueden hechar...

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada, concluyendo la frase del chico.

-Sí, estaba loca por haberme enamorado de alguien como tu, pero tranquilo acabas de matar a esa Hermione.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y se encerró alli, no se acordaba de cuanto habia llorado, posiblemente minutos, horas o incluso dias hasta que apareció el director en su cuarto, Hermione lo dejo pasar.

-Hermione, Sara Evans me dijo que en el baile de San Valentin le agrediste.

Hermione no se sorprendio en absoluto.

-Es cierto profesor Dumbledore, le di un puñetazo en la nariz- para que negarlo lo habia hecho y seguramente Sara llevaba la nariz como una pelota para certificarlo.

-Eres la mejor alumna de este insituto Hermione me gustaria que me dijeses cual fue el motivo para que actuaras asi

-Se lió con mi novio- dijo totalmente seria, aguantando aun las lágrimas.

El director la miró con cara de sorpresa.

-Sabes lo que ocurre cuando se agrede a algun compañero, ¿no?

La castaña asintió.

-Se que voy a estar expulsada, pero me gustaria decirle que no es necesario me voy del instituto durante un par de años o menos- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal.

-Pero sabes que no es necesario con una semana expulsada podrias recuperar las clases.

-No señor me marcho con mi madre a Italia durante un par de años, seguramente despues vuelva- explicó totalmente seria.

El director aceptó, aunque si no hubiese estado de acuerdo, Hermione estaba totalmente segura de su decisión y no le importaba las suplicas de sus amigas o los intentos de Ron por que lo perdonase. En unos dias se marcharia y sus amigas serian las únicas en saber donde se encontraba... la Hermione sencilla, que no le importaba que la pisotearan y no queria llamar la atención se perdería para dar paso a una Hermione muy pero que muy vengativa... la antigua Hermione había muerto, la nueva resurgia el dia en que se marchaba.

**Fin de Flash Back**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5:

-Mi hermano es un... un capullo- consiguió completar Ginny- ¿cómo pudo hacerte eso? no lo entiendo.

-Tu hermano se merece que lo castren- dijo Parvati.

Hermione sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga.

-Tranquilas aquello me costó mucho, entre ello tuve que recuperar muchas asignaturas, pero gané algo gracias a ese viaje.

Las cuatro amigas se miraron entre ellas.

-¿Qué pasó en tu viaje?- preguntó Luna.

-Muchísimas cosa pero sobretodo, allí recapacité todo lo que me había ocurrido y me di cuenta que me había dejado aplastar por los demás, menos por vosotras- explicó al ver las caras de reproche de sus amigas- digamos que aquella Hermione esperanzada en encontrar al príncipe azul ya no existe... creí que todas las personas eran buenas, ahora ya no soy así...

-Entonces Ron...

-Ron tendrá que esperar si quiere volver conmigo... no se ya lo que siento por él, necesito pensar.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación diciendo un simple "hasta luego". No sabía exactamente hacia donde la llevaban sus pasos pero continuó caminando. El pequeño parque cercano al edifico principal, estaba a rebosar de parejas, no le importó y continuó con su caminata, llegó a una zona con un pequeño estanque donde no había nadie, serian las doce de la noche y si alguien la encontraba allí se llevaría una gran bronca pero no le importo lo más mínimo. Se sentó en la orilla y sus pensamientos comenzaron a inundar su cerebro hasta casi asfixiarla, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-No deberías de estar aquí a estas horas- Hermione observó al chico que la hablaba.

-Tu también estas aquí ¿no?- dijo quitándose las lágrimas.

-Si tienes razón- el chico se sentó a su lado y la miro un momento.- ¿por qué llorabas?

-No te importa- dijo mordazmente- ¿tu quien eres?- pregunto después de una pausa.

-Soy Harry Potter voy a la clase de al lado tuyo.

-Ah ya se quien eres, mi amiga...- se calló a tiempo, ya que casi le cuenta que a Ginny le gustaba.

Harry la miró de nuevo y sonrió.

-Yo soy Hermione Granger Galia encantada- dijo extendiendo la mano, el chico se la estrechó.

-Ahora me puedes decir que te pasaba.

-Por que se lo iba a contar a un desconocido- Hermione se sentía irritada de la presencia del chico, ella quería estar sola.

-A veces- dijo Harry mirando al cielo- es mejor contárselo a un desconocido que a alguien que tienes siempre cerca.

Hermione levantó una ceja.

-Y eso ¿por qué?

- sencillamente por que el desconocido te dirá la verdad cruelmente el conocido te la decorará- el chico sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de Hermione.

-Digamos que mi vida sentimental es un asco.

-Conozco a gente que dice lo contrario a eso.

-¿Cómo?

-No me hagas caso, continua, que es lo que te hace pensar eso.

-Por que acaba de aparecer mi ex novio que se lió con una maniaca repelente cuando salía conmigo.

Oyó como Harry silbaba sorprendido.

-Vaya tela ¿no? y que hiciste.

-Huí como una cobarde, al principio le plante cara a el y a esa guarra.

-Que les dijiste.

-A el que era un capullo a ella- Hermione sonrió al recordarlo- le partí la nariz.

Harry comenzó a reírse.

-¿le partiste la nariz? no parecías tan agresiva.

-Bueno pues es mejor saber que si a Hermione le tocas las narices ella te muerde- consiguió sonreír sinceramente en toda la tarde.

El silencio los inundó.

-¿Tu eres amigo de ese tal Draco Malfoy no?

El chico asintió.

-Me gustaría que le dijeras que si quiere guerra la va a tener pero que sea de frente, no soporto a los cobardes que investigan a la espalda de la gente- se levantó y se marchó.

-Me parece que Draco lo va a tener difícil- dijo Harry en un susurro antes de marcharse también a su cuarto.

Ya había pasado una semana, Hermione estaba agotada, todos los días tenia entrenamiento, aun quedaban dos semanas para el partido contra el colegio de las Beaxbaton, cada centímetro de sus músculos estaban en tensión, pero no terminaba ahí porque Ron la acosaba todo el rato y cada vez que se cruzaba con ese tal Draco Malfoy se liaban a una pelea verbal... ya no lo aguantaba mas, cogió su albornoz su pijama y la llave del baño de los delegados, y se marcho al enorme baño de la tercera planta, cuando entró cerró con llave se quito la ropa mientras la enorme bañera se llenaba y cuando entró suspiró al notar la calidez del agua, se sumergió durante una eternidad.

-Hermione no puedes seguir así. Se dijo a ella misma- si continuas con todo a la vez tu cuerpo no lo aguantara. Comenzó a recapacitar sobre todo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Veamos primero hablare con Ron y le diré que me deje aire para respirar... para ello le podría pedir a Luna que le de clases de Biología ya que el no tiene ni idea así estará pendiente de sus estudios, sobre el entrenamiento no hay remedio... en cuanto al prepotente de Malfoy- se sumergió de nuevo, era cierto que el chico no estaba nada mal pero su asquerosa personalidad y esos aires de suficiencia le restaban cualquier clase de belleza externa... de repente una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara...-no quiere enfrentamientos directos? pues los va a tener... - salió del baño una vez se vistió y se fue a su cuarto no contesto ninguna de las preguntas de sus amigas cuando Hermione se vistió con unos pantalones ajustados y una blusa lavanda abierta muy provocadoramente, se fue en silencio por una de las puertas traseras donde no había nunca nadie vigilando, paso el pequeño jardín hasta el otro edificio y entro por una ventana abierta subió hasta la habitación que se encontraba frente a su balcón y tocó.

Le abrió Ron que se había instalado en ese cuarto nada mas llegar al instituto, este la miró de arriba a abajo.

-Mierda- pensó Hermione- tenia la esperanza de que me abriese Harry.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Ron.

-Pues verás necesito hablar con... Malfoy-_JODER! que mierda que me haya abierto precisamente él-_

-Si claro espera un momento- Ron entró al cuarto y al rato salió Draco con solo unos pantalones de pijama.

_Madre mía como esta ese- _pensó Hermione al ver el torso desnudo del rubio, Draco la miró también de la misma forma.

-Que quieres- preguntó con voz severa.

-Necesito hablar contigo... a solas

Draco miró atrás y vio a sus cuatro amigos mirando (N/A COTILLAS!!!! en este instituto son todos unos cotillas), el chico entró un momento se cambió y se dispuso a salir cuando Ron se puso en medio, con el cejo fruncido, Draco ya sabia que el pelirrojo y la castaña tenían algo pero no le importaba demasiado.

-No te acercas a ella demasiado- dijo con tono calmado pero en el fondo amenazador.

-Tranquilo

Salió al pasillo y se encontró con los ojos de Hermione, caminaron hasta el pequeño salón del edificio y se sentaron en un sillón.

-¿Qué quieres?- volvió a preguntar.

-Solo quiero avisarte- su tono de voz sonó como un ronroneo que hizo estremecer al rubio, la castaña lo percibió y sonrió.

-Avisarme de que.

Hermione se acercó peligrosamente a Draco, este se quedó parado sin saber que hacer, era la primera vez que le ocurría y no le gustaba nada la sensación.

-Te aviso- dijo la castaña posando una mano en el torso de Draco y bajando hasta la mitad del estomago, observando como Draco temblaba ligeramente- que tengas cuidado conmigo rubio, yo no soy como las demás y no me voy a dejar pisotear por alguien como tu... ten cuidado donde pones el pie...- se acercó a la oreja de Draco y susurró- ... porque puedes resbalar- le dio un leve mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja y se marchó del edificio con el mayor sigilo.

Draco tardó en reaccionar y en notar la enorme humillación de haberse encontrado tan indefenso ante una chica.

-¿Quieres guerra y resbalar Hermione?- preguntó a la sala vacía- pues la vas a tener.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6:

Habían pasado casi una semana, Draco no sabía ni como lo había conseguido, pero así era, se había hecho el mejor de los amigos de Ron y aunque el rubio no lo dijese públicamente le caía bastante bien, El partido estaba cada vez mas cerca, por ello no había prestado atención alguna a Hermione, simplemente la esquivaba; desde su encuentro nocturno no paraba de pensar en ella, y por ello la odiaba mas. Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de esa castaña que odiaba tanto y así se lo contaba a su mejor amigo Harry el cual le escuchaba sin dar comentario alguno, aunque lo prefería ya que cuando daba un consejo era demasiado directo con el tema.

Caminaba por los pasillos pensativos habían terminado ya las clases, por eso se choco con alguien.

-Lo siento- dijo mirando hacia el frente.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con Hermione cara a cara, parecía que la chica no tenía muy buen aspecto.

-No pasa nada a sido mi culpa- a sorpresa del chico agachó la mirada y pasó de largo. Draco la observó alejarse.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?

Llegó a su cuarto aun mas desconcertado y anunció lo que llevaba ya planeando durante varios días a escondidas de todos.

-Tíos- dijo captando la atención de sus amigos- dentro de tres días va ha haber una fiesta-concluyó con una sonrisa.

Los amigos comenzaron a felicitar a Draco por su gran idea.

-Es genial... ¿a quien vas a invitar?

-Pues a las chicas de último curso, algunos de nuestro equipo... y algunos mas...

-Y a las cinco de ahí enfrente- preguntó de repente Harry.

Draco miró hacia el balcón y vio asomada a Hermione y Ginny, hablando y sonriendo. El rubio las miró con el cejo fruncido.

-Si quieres invito a la pelirroja, pero porque es la hermana de Ron pero a las demás no.

Ron lo miró pensativo.

-Podrías invitarlas a todas, te lo digo porque si mi hermana ve que sus amigas no están invitadas no vendrá.

En ese momento Draco quiso gritar _"A la mierda con la pelirroja y sus amigas por mi que las folle un pez no me importa yo solo sigo con mi plan par de Gilipollas"_

_-_Si claro por que no- dijo con su sonrisa más falsa- pero quien las avisa.

-Yo las aviso- dijo Harry, dicho esto miró hacia el balcón captando la mirada de Hermione, después salio de la habitación.

-¿Y los profesores no se darán cuenta?- preguntó Blaise- lo digo porque como nos pillen con bebidas y música hasta las tantas nos expulsan.

-Tranquilo, lo tengo todo controlado, ese DIA los profesores y el director estarán en una reunión planificada gracias a mi padre, una convenció o algo así, solo quedarán varios guardias que ya he sobornado, y por si algún profesor le da por quedarse, la habitación está insonorizada, no se escuchará absolutamente nada.

Los tres chicos miraron a Draco sorprendidos.

-Joder tío lo tienes todo controlado.

Draco sonrió.

-Por supuesto...-dijo recordando lo que conseguiría gracias a esa fiesta.

El parque estaba como siempre lleno de parejitas haciéndose mimitos, por lo que Hermione puso cara de asco, aun le sorprendía que Harry le hubiese dicho con los labios que se viesen en el estanque, para que fuera cierto que se habían visto varias veces pero entre clase y clase, no en el lugar donde se conocieron. Llegó y lo encontró sentado en el mismo sitio donde se sentó por primera vez.

-Hola- dijo la castaña sentándose a su lado.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?

-Bien...- Hermione lo miró esperando que él le explicara que hacían allí, pero, como él no hablaba.- ¿y bien? ¿Para qué querías que viniera?

-Draco va a hacer una fiesta.

-Bien por él... supongo... pero que pinto yo en eso.

Harry la miró sonriendo.

-Tu mucho, por que para que vaya Ginny tienes que ir tu y las demás, Ron quiere que ella vaya... y yo también.

Hermione sonrió.

-Yo no pienso ir pero las demás te aseguro que si... no se perderían una fiesta por nada del mundo.

-Muy bien.

-¿Eso era todo?-dijo Hermione con ademán de levantarse.

-No, tengo que hablarte de lo que Draco me ha contado de ti- concluyó sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Cómo? vas a traicionar a Draco contándome sus planes.

-No he dicho sus planes, he dicho lo que él piensa de ti.

-Y eso a mí que me importa.

-Creo que mucho, es bastante interesante.

Hermione lo observó durante un breve momento, suspiró y se quedó donde estaba.

-Desembucha- le urgió Hermione.

Harry sonrió, si Draco se enteraba lo mataría de eso estaba seguro, pero tenía que arriesgarse, nadie lo sabia pero él era quien mas conocía del todo al rubio y sabia que esas ansias de echar a Hermione tenían un significado totalmente distinto... además sonsacaría información a Hermione dos pájaros de un tiro.

-La verdad es que me ha dicho que le interesas bastante.

La castaña esperó en silencio para que se lo explicara.

-Hace tiempo apareciste en nuestro cuarto cuando era bastante tarde ¿no?

Ella asintió, aun lo recordaba la sensación de debilidad del chico le había producido una gran alegría, aunque aun no sabia exactamente por qué.

-Se sintió muy débil ¿sabes?

-Bueno eso yo ya me di cuenta.

-Bien, iré directo al grano a mi amigo le gustas.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida y después comenzó a reírse.

-Muy bueno, casi me lo trago... Malfoy me odia no digas tonterías- sin embargo cuando dijo estas últimas palabras notó una angustia en su estómago y en su corazón pero rechazó la idea que le llegaba a la cabeza.

-Piensa lo que quieras pero antes o después te darás cuenta...- se levantó y la miró antes de irse- no te olvides de decirle a tus amigas que vengan a la fiesta, dentro de tres días en el segundo piso del instituto, última puerta... de todas formas Draco hará que les llegue una invitación.- dicho esto se marchó.

-En serio este tío es raro de narices- murmuró Hermione-que le gusto a Malfoy... por favor quien se traga eso.

Tres días habían pasado, el rubio aun no se creía que su perfecta fiesta estuviese a punto de comenzar, su padre ya se había llevado a la mayoría de los profesores el resto se irían a sus casas, el problema era el conserje y los cuatro guardias (sobornados) que se quedarían en el instituto.

Ya eran las doce y la fiesta estaba empezando, observó como sus amigos preparaban las bebidas y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué tal va todo?

Los cuatro levantaron el pulgar al mismo tiempo.

-Perfecto- dijo Ron

La gente ya estaba llegando y la música se elevó hasta los topes, Draco salió un par de veces para asegurarse de que la música no se escuchaba y que el conserje no se acercaba, todo estaba perfecto.

Poco después llegaron Ginny, Parvati, Lavender y Pansy llamando automáticamente la atención de todo el mundo.

-Me encanta cuando pasa esto- dijo Pansy, le dedicó una mirada a Blaise que la miraba desde la otra parte de la habitación- chicas he encontrado a mi presa me largo.

Las demás se fueron a la mesa y cogieron unos vasos con bebida.

-Ginny mas te vale que dejes ahora mismo ese baso- dijo una voz grave.

-Ron no me comas la cabeza, voy a beber y no me lo vas a impedir.

-Vamos Ron deja a tu hermana en paz ya es mayor para beber

Ginny le dedicó su mejor sonrisa a Harry.

-Ven a bailar

Ron iba a decirle a Harry que no se acercase demasiado a su hermana cuando Draco lo cogió por el hombro.

-Toma- le extendió un baso hasta arriba.

-Gracias pero ya he bebido un poco y no me gusta pasarme.

-Vamos Ron estamos en una fiesta...

Draco observó con satisfacción que el pelirrojo cogía el vaso y comenzaba a beberlo, en su interior se sentía mal de emborrachar a Ron pero al fin y al cabo por una vez.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7:

_**Se que he tardado y lo siento, epoca de éxamenes a mogollón, por eso no he podido revisar este capitulo asi que habra muuuuchas faltas, perdón el próximo lo corrijo lo prometo...**_

El cuarto estaba en silecio, peor aun, sus pensamientos se escuchaba con mayor intensidad.

_Hermione sabes perfectamente que Ron ya no es lo que era, ya no tienes nada que ver con él, buscate a otro... no se como... Draco Malfoy..._

_-_Ni borracha- dijo en voz alta terminando la discusión con sigo misma- ni aunque me pasase lo peor del mundo no me acercaria a ese engreido (N/A a veces pasa todo lo contrario)

Tres de la madrugada y Draco tubo que llevarse a Ron fuera de la fiesta para que no montara ninguna, estaba bastante borracho, como el rubio pretendia, lo sentó en el suelo de la terraza y él se colocó frete al pelirrojo.

-Te encuentras mejor?-preguntó el rubio con su cara mas inocente.

-Creo que no- dijo con dificultad.

-Bueno no pasa nada de todas formas solo es una borrachera.

Ron cerró los ojos, todo le daba vueltas y tenía unas enormes ganas de vomitar, no pensaba con claridad... aunque solo habia una cosa que le venia a su casa con un poco de evidencia... Hermione.

-Hermione no ha venido a la fiesta ¿verdad?- preguntó inconscientemente

Draco sonrió, se acercaba al tema principal.

-No tranquilo, por cierto tu y ella fuisteis novios no?- preguntó directamente, el pelirrojo lo miró aturdido.

_Más despacio Draco sino, no te dirá lo que quieres saber... _-pensó el rubio.

-Sí lo fuimos... hace...- Ron abrió y cerró los ojos mareado- mucho

-Y... sabes por que se marchó del instituto?- Draco sabia cosas básicas de la castaña cosas como que era rica, que habia vuelto del estrangero por que se marchó hacia un par de años.

Ron pareció dolido ante la pregunta, despues miró al suelo abatido.

-Yo me lié con otra el dia de San Valentin

Draco abrió tanto los ojos que creyó que se le caerian.

-El dia de san valentín? pero yo me he enterado que os llevabais muy bien... incluso me entere que se habia hablado mucho de vuestra relación.

Ron sonrió tristemente.

-Cuando estubimos saliendo, le conté a mis amigos lo que Hermione y yo haciamos en... bueno ...- dijo menos mareado gracias a la brisa de aire fresco.

-Cuando os... acostabais- porque se sorpredia tanto, por supuesto que la castaña no podia ser virgen, sin embargo ¿le dolia enterarse?

-Conté algo que hicimos un dia en mi cuarto... pero mis antiguos amigos, si se pueden llamar asi se lo contaron a todo el mundo.

Draco comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Pero que hicisteis para que se levantaran los rumores.

Ron sonrió recordándolo.

-Nos divertimos con fresas y nata-dijo como si tal cosa.

A Draco se le quitaron las ganas de saber mas, pero Ron parecia no pensar lo mismo ya que le contó con pelos y señales como utilizaron la nata y las fresas para sus "jueguecitos"

-Joder, creo que no ha sido buena idea- dijo Draco en voz baja.

-Hermione era una santa delante de todo el mundo pero en verdad es...

-Vale! lo capto-Draco respiró con tranquilidad cuando vio que Ron no aportaba nada mas a su "interesante" explicación.

Ron lo miró aun tocado por la bebida.

-A ti te gusta ¿no?- preguntó con un tono totalmente serio.

-¡Que va! todo esto te lo he preguntado por simple curiosidad... no se, es que Granger me parecía eso exactamente... una santa.

Ron volvió a sonreir divertido.

-Lo es, pero como todas las personas tiene una parte que no enseña a todo el mundo.

Draco no pudo más que sonreir ante la idea que le pasaba por la mente, podría utilizar esa información para hacer que la castaña estubiese a sus pies. Con esa información podía hacer muchas cosas, pero su idea princial era y si hacia que la historia se repitiese y contaba a todo el instituto pero Ron no seria capaz de hacerndaño a la castaña... suspiró- no me queda otra- lo haria el mismo con tal de tener su venganza... definitivamente era una idea muy jugosa e interesante.

-En que piensas Draco?- preguntó de repente el pelirrojo.

-Que será mejor que entremos hace un poco de frio aquí.

Entraron de nuevo a la fiesta, pero lo que vieron los dejaron atontados, sobretodo a Ron, que se le había quitado toda la borrachera que tenía en un solo plumazo, ante ellos las cuatro amigas de Hermione eran el espectáculo del momento ya que las chicas bailaban de una forma muy sensual y rodeadas de varios chicos que las seguian en el juego uno de ellos Harry que bailaba con la hermana de Ron, Harry se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos desde que había entrado al instituto pero parecia que el moreno no se había enterado de que nadie se podía acercar a su hermana (N/A a continuación ocurrirá lo que yo creo que debía de haber pasado en el sexto libro cuando harry besa a Ginny) se acercó como una fiera a su hermana y la alejó de Harry, después se volteó hacia este y le pegó un puñetazo, no esperó a que el chico se repusiese del golpe, cogió a su hermana y salió de alli llevandola prácticamente a cuestas.

-Se puede saber de que vas!-le gritó Ginny cuando se desizo de la mano de Ron.

-VOy de tu hermano e impido que hagas el ridículo Ginny, yo no sabía que te habias convertido en esto.

-Ese es tu problema que me sobreprotege Ron, se que eres mi hermano pero tienes que entender que ya he crecido y que se lo que hago ademas solo bailaba con Harry.

-No, el problema es como se te ocurre montar un espectáculo semejante y rebozarte como una cualquiera! - le gritó Ron

PLAF

Ron se frotó la mejilla que le dolia después del tortazo de su hermana, Ginny miró a su hemano con los ojos llorosos, reprimiendo las ganas de partirle la cara.

-La gente baila asi Ron, y si te hubieses dado cuenta no era la única que bailaba de esa forma, además si para la llamar la atención del chico que me gusta me tengo que poner desnuda ante todo el instituto te juro, que lo haré, por que es MI vida y no la tuya para que me vayas impidiendo lo que quiero hacer.

Cuando dejó que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

En ese momento salió Harry y lo miró un momento antes de irse a su habitación, el moreno vió como su amigo se iba y no dijo nada, porque sabia que si decía algo se podía llevar otro puñetazo.

Despreciable, así era Ron la había dejado en ridículo delante de todos y encima luego le decía que parecía una cualquiera... corría por los pasillos a toda velocidad cuando iba a salir por la puerta alguien la cogió de la muñeca, Ginny enfadada se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad, pero no se encontró con quien ella pensaba.

-Estás bien?- dijo Harry soltándola- he oido lo que te ha dicho tu hermano.

Ginny miró el pómulo del chico que estaba rojo y parecía inflamado.

-Esa pregunta te debería preguntar yo, mi hermano pega fuerte cuando quiere.

Harry sonrió mientras se pasaba una mano por su cara.

-Si ahora no lo dudo... pero dime, como estas.

-Enfadada y triste... quiero a mi hermano pero el y los demas siempre me han hecho la vida imposible.

-¿Los demas?- preguntó el moreno un tanto sorprendido.

-Ron no te lo ha dicho, tengo seis hermanos contando a Ron.

Harry se puso pálido en un segundo.

-Tienes seis hermanos, todo chicos supongo.

Ginny se arrepintió de averlo dicho, era normal que se asustasen si decia que tenia cinco hermanos y el chico se imaginaba que podrian tener la misma violencia que Ron.

-Pero todos no son como Ron- dijo intentando suavizar el golpe- Percy es negado a la violencia es un empollón, los gemelos se preocupan pero me dejan a mis anchas, Charli siempre está viajando ademas se va a casar dentro de poco asi que se ha suavizado, Ron es el mas insoportable, me sobreprotegen pero Ron es el peor.

-La verdad no me alivia- dijo sonriendo- pero no importa ahora eso... te gustaría ir mañana a dar una vuelta por la ciudad?

Ginny sonrió, ese chico merecia la pena despues de decirle que tenía cinco hermanos, le pedía de salir...

-Sí claro a las seis está bien.

-Claro nos vemos en la entrada de vuestro pabellón vale?

La pelirroja asintió y se fue ahora mas tranquila, aunque Ron no se iba a librar, antes o despues se la devolvería... eso lo juraba por todo lo que mas quería.

Lavender se sentó junto a Zabini y lo miró durente un rato, el chico le devolvió la mirada.

-No bailas?- preguntó inocentemente.

-No...- la miró de nuevo- no se bailar.

Lav comenzó a reirse.

-NO te rias, que no hace gracia, lo digo en serio- el moreno se levantó pero la chica no lo dejó.

-Lo siento... soy Lavender- dijo tendiendole la mano.

-Yo soy Zabini

-Todo el mundo sabe bailar- dijo la morena- en serio sino mira a ese de gafas, al principio parecia un pato y ahora mira como se mueve

Blaise miró a un chico delgaducho de gafas, el chico bailaba bien dentro de lo que habia en esa fiesta.

-Lo veo bien, y que tiene que ver con que yo no sepa bailar...

Lavender sonrió de nuevo.

-Es sencillo, ese chico a copiado pasos de los que bailan bien, ha llegado a la fiesta se ha dado cuenta qu ebailaba como un pato y a copiado pasos...

Blaise la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Donde quieres ir a parar?

Lavender lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastro hasta la mitad de la pista se puso delante de él.

-Mira a tu alrededor y mira como bailan todos... baila como ellos y ya sabes bailar

La música cambió en ese momento y comenzó una lenta.

-Esto si que no lo bailo

-Claro que si- dijo la morena- ven

Se pegó al cuerpo de él y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico.

-Muevete de un lado a otro y ya sabes bailar, es sencillo si te enseñan

El chico la miró, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, esa chica era interesante, muy interesante.

Lo primero que notó era esa brisa, tan fresca, todos los balcones estaban vacios y las luces apagadas, le encantaba esa tranquilidad cuando la mayoria de los energumenos que habian en ese instituto se iban.

Sus pensamientos volaron alto, recordando su viaje a Italia, cuando vio de nuevo a su madre, cuando entró en el instituto... cuando conoció a él.

-En que piensas castaña... en mi?

Hermione miró el balcón de enfrente y rodó los ojos... adiós a la tranquilidad.

-Ejemplo de un energumeno- dijo en un susurro- pierdete Malfoy, por una vez quiero estar tranquila.

El rubio se apoñó en la balaustrada de su cuarto.

-Diminuto repertorio de insultos... ¿pierdete?- el chico sonrió con frivolidad.

-Mira Malfoy, yo no tengo la culpa que seas tan simple que con un pierdete te vaste, pero es asi...

Entró en el cuarto, y cerró las cortinas, suspiró se acercó a su mesita y sacó una libreta blanca, ña abrió y sacó una foto de un chico, la miró nostálgica y se dejó caer a su cama pensando en él...

Continuará...


End file.
